Due to higher system integration, there is a trend to increase the number of input/output pins (i.e., pin count) on integrated circuit packages. At the same time, there is also a desire to reduce the package size. However, the increase in pin count places a limitation on the reduction of the package size, unless the pitch of the pins is reduced. Reducing the pitch of the pins leads to more complication during fabrication as it requires processes, such as stamping tool fabrication, dambar cut process, testing and surface mount technology to be more accurate.
Therefore, there is a conflict between increasing system integration, which results in a higher pin count, and reducing the size of the integrated circuit package.